Adrenaline
by loves-misha-collins-and-bacon
Summary: Dean and Cas have the motel room to themselves. Destiel PWP.


Title: Adrenaline

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Rating: M

Word Count: ~2,000 words

Warnings: PWP, top!Cas, slashy-goodness, a little rough sex

This is my first time writing smut ever. Please rate + review, and I hope you enjoy!

….

Adrenaline started coursing through his veins, his vision getting grainy at the edges. He could barely hear anything over his harsh, large pants—his body instinctively attempting to get more oxygen into his system. His stomach twinged slightly as his blood flow changed its route, pooling around and pumping to his appendages.

His eyes were dilated, jade overtaken by black, fluttering until they stayed half-lidded. He could feel his forehead start to sheen with sweat, his gaze focused on the creature in front of him.

The catalyst for Dean's reactions intensified, his back being pressed harder against the wall as he felt a thigh slide higher between his legs. Dean's breath hitched in anticipation. His mind totally blanked as his body went on auto-pilot, his hips bucking as the thigh finally made contact with his growing erection. A groan escaped his lips with no intention of being stifled. He moved against the leg, seeking friction, seeking more sensation. The man in front of him let out a gasp, causing Dean's eyes to meet ones made of pure, feral sapphire. Those eyes were full of hunger, full of lascivious promise.

_Castiel._

Dean let out a gasp of his own, his throat getting dry and feeling impossibly tight. He didn't trust himself to speak, didn't think he could utter one coherent word as he silently pleaded for his Angel to continue. Castiel brought a hand underneath Dean's shirt, stroking up his abdomen. Dean's muscles quivered and clenched in its wake. Dean bit down on his lip, breaking the skin, as Castiel's fingers started drawing lazy circles on his nipple.

Dean arched his back, baring the expanse of his neck, loving the feel of Castiel's ever-present scruff move against it. Castiel kissed the way up his neck, along his jaw,—then finally brought Dean's bottom lip between his teeth, drawing out more blood. Dean's eyes shot open immediately, glassy and unfocused—simply reacting to the delicious pleasure-pain sensations. Castiel ran his tongue along Dean's mouth, letting out a heady groan, savoring the tangy, metallic flavor. Castiel repeated the action as he pressed his body into Dean's further, their hips against each other's.

Dean was painfully aware of the layers of clothing between them, whimpering into Castiel's mouth as his hips undulated forward, their erections rubbing together.

"Cas. _Clothes_. Off," Dean said, his voice sounding husky and desperate. Dean immediately put his hands to good use, ripping and tearing apart the white button-down in front of him. The buttons made a dull sound as they hit the floor. Castiel leaned back just enough, allowing Dean to move his torso forward before he gripped the bottom of his tee shirt, pulling it over Dean's head quickly to be discarded.

Wearing fewer clothes didn't help to soothe Dean's feverish body—in fact, it only seemed to make him hotter. Dean hastily grabbed at Castiel's clothing, pushing them down his arms fast enough to tear the fabric. Castiel gave a small gasp as his shirt and trenchcoat were finally removed and added to the pile of clothes, and pinned Dean against the wall again. His hands cradled the sides of Dean's face as he licked his bottom lip before slipping it inside.

For a few heated moments, it was a sinful symphony of darting tongues and passionate kisses; of groans and harsh whimpers and moans being lustfully, delightfully reciprocated.

Dean's breathing turned to sharp, shallow pants as he felt fingertips graze down his neck, down his pectorals, down his torso—not stopping until they first came into contact with denim. He gave an involuntary shiver as Castiel stroked the hot, tanned skin above his waistband before hooking his fingers into the belt loops and roughly pulling his pelvis forward. Fabric slowly pooled down to ankles, allowing Castiel to place languid kisses and small licks on his trembling thighs. Dean could feel hot breaths ghost against the sensitive flesh before he gruffly pulled Castiel upwards into a passionate, unbridled kiss.

Dean made quick work of releasing Castiel from the rest of his clothing as he teased along his collarbone—dragging teeth, then sucking until bruises marred the skin. All the while, Dean could hear nothing but Castiel's moans and labored breath; could smell nothing but Castiel—a heady mixture of salt and musk and smoke and_ Cas_.

Flesh met flesh, slick with sweat and without a bolt of clothing as barrier. Dean felt as if electricity was rushing through his veins, his face against Castiel's neck as the Angel pressed a leg in-between both of his. The star-spangled paper on the walls of the motel scratched and scraped against Dean's backside as they grinded against one another, causing Dean to bite down hard where neck met shoulder. Castiel's growl transformed to moans when Dean laved at the small wound; crimson drops hitting his tongue.

"Cas, I want—I, I need…" Dean's voice was broken, choked.

"Dean?" Castiel brought his face up, sapphire meeting jade. Dean detected an almost mischievous glint in his eyes; his toes curled into the stained carpet beneath him.

"What is it you _need_, Dean?", Castiel's voice a mystifying combination of sandpaper and velvet.

Dean licked his lips reflexively, the salty taste of skin and blood still in his mouth: "C'mon, Cas."

Castiel lightly dragged his fingers down Dean's torso. His gaze never left Dean's face as they continued downward, finally gripping Dean where he desired most. Castiel paused for a moment; his mouth turned up in a smirk, his eyes positively blazing with wickedness.

"Tell me_ exactly_ what you want, Dean," Castiel punctuating his words with deliberate, titillating strokes.

Pleasure was bolting through his body with every tantalizing twist of Castiel's hand—so much and not nearly enough. Dean was close: maddeningly, deliciously, embarrassingly close. Almost as if reading his mind, Castiel stilled his fingers, not letting his question go unanswered: "_Tell me_."

The air was hot, stifling; their bodies covered in rivulets of perspiration. Dean let his head fall back as he gyrated into Castiel's grip. "You, Cas! I want you! I want you to—" Dean felt a drop of sweat roll down his spine, "I want—"

"What do you want me to do?" Castiel's voice was raspy with arousal, even more gruff and gravelly than normal: his eyes never losing that lascivious glow.

Dean felt as though his skin had been set ablaze, burning with a need that he knew Castiel could soon satisfy. He shuddered in anticipation: "Fuck me."

"Where, Dean? Where do you want to be _fucked_?" The word sounded wonderfully filthy coming from an Angel of the Lord. Dean's gaze fell upon that full, chapped, kiss-swollen mouth—hardly believing the term just passed through them. Dean licked his own lips again, failing to comprehend that he had been asked another question.

Castiel mercilessly nipped at the thin skin below his earlobe: "Where do you want me to fuck you, Dean? On the bed? The floor?", Castiel bit his collarbone, relishing the sound of pants and cries he heard in return, "…here, against the wall?"

"Yes, Cas! Fuck me against the wall, I don't care! Just _fuck me_, plea—", Dean's wanton speech was cut off, Castiel lavishing him with rough, fervent kisses. Dean's choked moans were absorbed by Castiel's tongue and teeth; Castiel's hand resumed caressing his hardened flesh, stoking the liquid fire running through his veins.

"Cas, I can't—_Please_, just do it, now!" Dean was immediately lifted, the perspiration glazing his skin failing to hinder the hold on him.

Once again, Dean was awed by the amount of strength concealed beneath that flesh—the fact that Castiel's large, otherworldly power could be held within the body of a human. Dean wrapped his legs into a vise around Castiel's waist; his back leaning against the wall.

Fingernails clenched into Dean's skin, leaving marks—five on the middle of his back, five on one of the rounded cheeks of his ass. They were angry, red scores that made him feel as though he were drowning in pleasure-pain sensations; shivers bolted up his spine.

"Cas, I'm not gonna last much longer… do it, fast!" his voice hoarse, his nerve endings sizzling under the surface.

Castiel seized Dean's bottom lip between his teeth in response—biting, laving, biting, laving—while working a slickened finger into him. Dean gave a hiss, his muscles flexing and surrounding the intrusion. How, and when, Castiel conjured the lubrication—Dean didn't have the presence of mind to think about or care. His eyes involuntarily clenched shut as he grinded against the digit, coaxing it further inside.

Another finger joined, scissoring and stretching. He could hear his racing heartbeat in his ears, his varying pants of breath, as Castiel was quickly preparing him.

"Do it, Cas!" sounding vicious, his voice strangled with the effort not to finish. His hands moved of their own accord along Castiel's body; one clawed into the back of his shoulder, the other threaded and grasped into dark strands of hair, saturated with sweat. He pulled the locks brutally, baring Castiel's neck to his licking tongue, his primal kisses.

Castiel grunted in response, his eyes smoldering with lust, hurriedly replacing his fingers with his cock. He entered one inch, then another, then another; allowing Dean a few seconds to adjust in-between. Dean could sense that his self-control was rapidly dissolving, becoming intangible as he moved further inside of him.

Dean's world slowly ebbed away as Castiel got deeper and deeper; the slight burn, the movement of his most intimate muscles causing him to lose all coherent thought. His entire body quivering, he finally felt Castiel—all of Castiel.

Castiel pulled back, and then instantly, desperately thrust back in—perfectly hitting that wonderful bundle of nerves that made Dean's vision flood with fireworks.

"Cas!", his whole vocabulary whittled down to that one word, one syllable. With every movement, every thrust, Castiel was touching that sweet spot, making Dean writhe with pleasure and cry out his name. Fingers clawed at Castiel's shoulder blades, scraping and marring the heated skin.

Castiel built up a fast, untamed rhythm; his breath hot against Dean's ear, "You are _mine_. I rebuilt you: limb by limb, piece by piece, nerve by nerve…"

Dean could only repeat his lover's name in ecstasy, could only anticipate his approaching orgasm. His back was arched, his muscles taut and straining—tight as a bow.

"…I know what makes you tick. I know _exactly_ where to touch, what to tease, what to do to make you…"

Dean was too close; waiting for just one stimulus, one caress, one _something_ to make him-

"…go totally, _completely_ undone." Castiel punctuated, placing his hand on Dean's shoulder, on _his_ mark, "You're mine!"

That was all Dean needed.

His world exploded into a million pinpoints of light, his eyes seeing nothing but white. The air exorcised from Dean's lungs, he shook with his release as warmth undulated throughout his body. Castiel hastily brought Dean's mouth into a savage kiss; riding out his own orgasm.

The tension in muscles shattered; their entire beings were relaxed, sated. They slowly dropped to the floor with limbs and lips beautifully intertwined. Dean covered his lover's body with his own, their hearts rapidly beating against each other's.

A hand stroking small circles on his lower back, Dean could sense his consciousness begin to fade—the need to rest outweighing everything else. His head lying against Castiel's chest, his thoughts turned to Castiel's tie—almost the same blue as his eyes—fastened to the motel's doorknob. Dean smiled sinfully, thinking about just how long they'd have the room to themselves; all the things they could do.

But for now, he was content to just lie in Castiel's arms. He tightened the embrace; feeling incredibly safe, completely _home_.

He gave a tender kiss, Castiel's slowing heartbeat against his mouth, "I'm yours, Cas… I'll always be yours."


End file.
